


could i have this dance for the rest of my life (would you be my partner every night)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Confinement, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: He was in a plywood box that was barely big enough for one person, let alone two, and the other person in there with him? It was Jack, because that was just how Mac’s life worked.He flailed a hand and managed to smack him on the chest. “Hey, Jack, wake up. We’ve got a problem.Jack didn’t move at first but groaned, and then his eyes snapped open and it was clear he had no idea what was going on, until his eyes landed on Mac. He looked at Mac with ayou’ve gotta be kidding meexpression on his face, muscles tensing. “What the fuck, Mac?”(AKA the one where Mac and Jack get trapped in a box together and everything goes downhill (literally) from there.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panchostokes (badwolfrun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this fic has been saved on my computer as "insane clown posse" FOREVER now (you'll see why). It's one of the first fics [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002) and I wrote together! It's a little random, fills a whole lotta tropes, and has smut in BOTH chapters. Gotta give credit where credit is due, [panchostokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes) unknowingly inspired this with her wonderful, consistent posting about all things Grave Danger (AKA The Thing That Should've Won George Eads An Emmy). ANYWAY, any mistakes are my own since I put it together, and we hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Title is from "Cowboys and Clowns" by Ronnie Milsap. I... had to do some SERIOUS Googling for a fitting title. I went places with clowns that you don't want to know about.)

Mac woke up to a throbbing pain in the back of his head from where he got clubbed with something that looked like an inflatable baseball bat but very much wasn’t. They’d been looking for some missing government agents and all they’d discovered were decrepit plywood boxes with some seriously nasty human remains in them. The second thing he noticed was that he’d been stripped to his underwear, and the third thing… he was in a plywood box that was barely big enough for one person, let alone two, and the other person in there with him? It was Jack, because that was just how Mac’s life worked.

He flailed a hand and managed to smack him on the chest. “Hey, Jack, wake up. We’ve got a problem.

Jack didn’t move at first but groaned, and then his eyes snapped open and it was clear he had no idea what was going on, until his eyes landed on Mac. He looked at Mac with a _you’ve gotta be kidding me_ expression on his face, muscles tensing. “What the fuck, Mac?”

“I don’t know,” Mac said, his eyes searching the inside of the box for seams or any signs of weakness, but finding nothing visible. It was hard to see, anyway—the only reason he could make out Jack’s face was because they were so close together. In fact, Mac was trying very hard to ignore the way they were pressed together from ankle to shoulder. “I think this is like those rotted boxes we found when we tracked the Insane Clown Posse back to their compound.” Mac couldn’t believe he was using Jack’s dumb band reference nickname for their villains of the week, but he chalked it up to exhaustion and a possible concussion. “This… is not good.”

“You think?” Jack asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice which was… unusual, because while Jack often got snarky, he rarely was sarcastic when talking to Mac. Pressing his hands against the lid, Jack pushed, trying to get it open, and when it didn’t budge he banged his fists against it. “Come on, Mac, there’s gotta be something you can do to get us outta here.”

“Hey, hey, easy!” Mac griped, grabbing Jack’s closest fist in his hand before it could make contact with the lid again. “Beating on it isn’t going to help—this is oak plywood, and since I can’t hear any ambient noises I’m guessing it’s double-layered. Keep doing that and all you’ll get is skinned knuckles.” He felt a fine tremor run through Jack’s hand and his eyebrows shot up. “Jack? What’s wrong?” He let go of Jack’s fist in favor of running his hand over his chest and torso, desperately wishing he could do the same thing in a different scenario and cursing himself for it. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no.” Jack said and Mac sensed he was shaking his head, but his voice sounded... strained. “I’m good.” He took a deep breath before his whole body shuddered which Mac could feel thanks to being pressed against Jack. “I’m just fine, everything’s gonna be just fine,” Jack said, quieter this time and it sounded more like he was reassuring himself, not Mac.

Mac didn’t buy that for a second, and while he didn’t know what’s going on he knew that as long as Jack could keep a level head they could deal with it once they were out of the box. “Okay, I don’t think we’re underground,” Mac said, thumping against the lid with his forearm and making sure he heard what he thought he did when Jack hit it with his fist. “No, that’s open space on the other side. Do you think we’re standing up, or lying down?”

“Lying down, I think,” Jack said, sounding like he was more focused on breathing than on doing anything else. “Feels like we’re lying down.”

That information didn’t help them much since there was still nothing inside to aid in getting them out of the damn box. Mac was not a fan of doing nothing and waiting, but it didn’t look like they have any other choice. On top of everything, Mac was worried about Jack because something was clearly not right, and it wasn’t just their current situation. If the box had been standing upright or propped up on something, they might’ve been able to knock the box down with their weight and break it open, but it didn’t seem like that was a possibility. Mac shifted around, testing how far he could move before he bumps into Jack, and found it wasn’t not much. While he did that his foot brushed the bottom of the box... and when he gave it an experimental tap, it didn’t feel quite as solid as the rest of it.

An idea formed in his mind, but it would be... awkward, to say the least. “Hey, Jack? I have an idea, but... we’re gonna have to get cozy if it has a hope in hell of working.”

“Anything to get us out of here, Mac,” Jack said, his voice desperate. “Whatever idea you have, I’m good.”

“You might not be in a minute,” Mac muttered, but he took Jack at his word. Carefully, he folded his arms in front of his body and squeezed his shoulders in tight, managing to roll himself so he was on top of Jack inside the box. There was barely any clearance between the back of Mac’s head and the lid of the box, and he knew when they get to the next step he’s gonna wind up hitting the spot where he got injured earlier. “Let me put one of my feet in between yours,” he said into the side of Jack’s neck. They were both sweaty from the proximity and the small space confining their body heat and Mac didn’t have a choice but to press himself against Jack, hands gripping his shoulders. “We’re going to try and kick the bottom out of the box. That might give us enough leverage to get the top off, or I might be able to slide out.”

Clearing his throat, Jack asked, “On three?”

Mac nodded, unable to speak. He’d felt Jack’s shoulders before when they were bare, but not like this, clinging to him for balance, his skin sticky under Mac’s already slippery palms. They counted down to three and tried kicking the bottom out of the box, and it gave but not enough. The back of Mac’s head cracked against the lid and he swore, stars bursting in front of his eyes. “Shit. That wasn’t hard enough, but I’m afraid I’ll knock myself out if we do it any harder.” He winced after he said that, because it could’ve been drastically misinterpreted.

Jack shifted under Mac as much as he could and raised his hand, squeezing it between the lid and Mac’s head, resting it on top of his hair. It pressed Mac’s face even further into Jack’s neck, but it also managed to hold his head down so it wouldn’t smack into the lid again. And even if it did, Jack’s hand would take the impact. “How about now?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

Mac froze when Jack’s hand touched his head, his brain cheerfully informing him that Jack’s hand was about the same size as the back of his skull. “That’s gonna hurt,” he pointed out in a strangled tone, but Jack just grunted like he’d already thought of that. “Okay, again on three.” They counted down and kicked again, and this time there was enough force behind it and Mac heard something crack underneath them. “Good! One more should it,” he said, shifting a little, and the clowns took Jack’s gun, didn’t they? So what did Mac feel pressed against his... _oh_. “It’s okay, Jack. It’s... you’re human and that’s biology.” Why else would Jack be hard? Not because of Mac, that’s for sure, no matter how much it broke Mac’s heart.

“Sorry,” Jack muttered, and Mac patted him blindly on the shoulder.

Mac’s highly inappropriate feelings aside, they were still friends, and it wasn’t like he had never been pressed up against Bozer in an awkward situation—the difference being, of course, that Mac wasn’t secretly in love with Bozer. They synced up and kicked once more at the bottom of the box, which mercifully came loose, letting in a rush of air and fading sunlight.

“Yes! Okay, I should be able to get out,” Mac said, eyeing the width of the space, which he was pretty sure he could fit through but Jack’s broad shoulders wouldn’t. “Then I can figure out how to take the lid off and get you out of here too.”

There was a flaw in Mac’s brilliant plan, which he just now realized—Jack was hard. And in order to get through the hole in the bottom of the box, Mac’s face would have to pass right by Jack’s dick. Another flaw was that neither of them knew it yet, but all their downward movement was steadily inching the box toward a nearby cliff.

After a second of tense silence, Mac swallowed hard before gently sliding off Jack in order to get to the hole. Too focused on the fact that he was about to have Jack’s dick in his face, Mac didn’t notice that the box was kind of wobbling as he moved. Jack was tense under him but Mac kept moving, pausing when Jack’s dick pressed against his chest. Pushing away the thoughts of what he wanted to do to that dick or where he wanted Jack to put it, Mac moved a bit more violently... and there was the sound of some rocks... rattling around?

And suddenly they were falling.

They were falling _and_ screaming, smacking against each other and the sides of the box as they tumbled down into a ravine. Jack had enough thought to grab Mac under the arms and yank him up so he didn’t go out through the hole they made, wrapping his arms tightly around him, And then they hit the ground with a mighty crash and the box broke apart, the wood splintering near its joints.

Sitting up in the rubble, Mac felt blood streaming down his face from a cut on his forehead and he knew without looking that he had splinters in all kinds of places. Once he got a look at Jack he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook, not wanting him to lose consciousness. “Jack, come on.” He slapped him across the face—not hard enough to do damage, but hard enough to hurt. And thankfully Jack’s eyes popped open and he grabbed Mac’s wrist to stop another blow that wasn’t coming. Relief coursed through Mac’s body and he ran his free hand through his hair, not bothering to try and take the other back from Jack. “Oh thank God. Thought I lost you for a second there.”

“Shit, Mac, are you okay?” Jack asked, letting go of his wrist and running his hands over Mac’s body instead, checking for injuries. He tried to sit up only to groan and lie back down.

“Hey, hey, take it easy,” Mac said, putting his hands on Jack’s shoulders, half reassurance and half to keep him down. “I’m okay, I think—it’s mostly just superficial.” Nothing was broken on either one of them, which was a minor miracle, and being pressed so tightly together had actually helped them in the long run. He frowned down at Jack, who had a few cuts and bruises like Mac did, but from his behavior it was his head Mac was worried about. “How much pain are you in? Are you dizzy?”

“I’m...” Jack closed his eyes. “A little, but if you give me a sec, I’ll be good to go.” He took a few deep breaths. “No pain, not too much anyway. Just... give me a moment.”

Mac glanced around, taking in rocks and scrub plants in the ravine, which thankfully looked less like a ravine and more like a ditch on the side opposite the one they fell down. They would be able to climb up into a new portion of the forest that way, providing Jack could walk. Eventually Jack sat up and Mac helped him stand, but he wasn’t steady on his feet so Mac slung one of Jack’s arms over his shoulders and wrapped his own around Jack’s back. He grunted while he supported part of Jack’s weight as they scaled the side of the ditch—not fun in bare feet but that was the least of their problems—and when they got to solid ground again Mac leaned Jack against a tree and bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“You’re not exactly light, you know,” he remarked, mostly just to have something to say. His brain was trying to work out what they should do next. It was getting dark, which means it was also going to get colder—spring in Canada was nice, but not in your underwear. “What do you think the chances are that our clown friends are looking for us?”

They heard shouting in the distance and Jack winced. “Pretty high, I guess? I hate clowns, man.”

“Clowns are the worst,” Mac agreed. “Especially the ones that make human sacrifices.” He straightened up and looked around, squinting into the shadows between the trees. There was something off in the distance that resembled shelter. “Am I seeing things, or does that look like a cabin?”

“Well, I’m still kinda seeing double, so—” Jack started teasingly, stopping when Mac glared at him—fondly, but still. “Yeah, yeah, it does.” He narrowed his eyes. “I hope it’s not a clown nest or somethin’, I ain’t in the mood to fight them right now.”

“I’m not sure you could fight one clown right now,” Mac said, walking in front of Jack and ignoring all his protesting and back-poking.

They made their way closer to the building and further from the shouting and sure enough, it _was_ a cabin—old and abandoned, but it had four walls and a roof, windows boarded over. Mac stopped and inspected the place from a distance and decided it probably really was abandoned, since the dirt around it didn’t look like it had been disturbed and the underbrush wasn’t cracked. If they could get inside without making too much noise, in the dark the Insane Clown Posse would probably walk right by, if they even bothered crossing the ravine.

“Come on,” Mac said quietly, tugging on Jack so he’d follow him. The door was locked, but after searching around for a minute Mac found a thin piece of wood and some nails and got it open without making any sound. Jack patted him on the back and Mac ignored how his warm hand against his bare skin sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Once they were inside Mac closed the door after them, barricading it with a small dresser that was nearby.

The cabin was a one-room affair that was probably a hunting getaway once upon a time—maybe for moose or even elk, they were pretty far north. There was an attached bathroom hidden behind a curtain, which said to Mac that it was probably less of a bathroom and more of a hole in the floor, but if they didn’t have to go outside he was all for it. A small kitchen took up one corner, handmade cabinets hung crookedly off the walls, and it was there that Mac found an oil lamp and some matches. Once they were sure its yellow light couldn’t be seen from outside he fired it up, and the room got bathed in a pleasant glow. There was also another dresser to go with the one they put in front of the door and a queen-sized bed pushed into another corner, and because it was boarded up it didn’t seem like bugs or rodents had gotten into the place.

“This… is actually awesome,” Mac said. “I bet if this used to be somebody’s hunting cabin there’s at least a rifle around somewhere.”

“Before we get to the weapons, I’d appreciate some clothes,” Jack grumbled.

He got grumpy when he was cold and Mac was well aware of it. When he pulled open the drawers in the dressers he was happy to discover clothes, as well as a first aid kit that would come in handy. There were jeans that looked like they’d fit both of them, and a quick survey determined their most injured areas were their feet, arms, torsos, and heads, so they both put pants on. They were a little big on Mac and there were no belts, so they rode low on his hips as he walked over to Jack with the first aid kit and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“Let me see your head,” Mac murmured, and oh God, why do Jack’s eyes look so gorgeous in this lighting? He tried to push it out of his mind but he was right there, cupping Jack’s face to tilt his head until he could examine the bump on his skull and the cuts on his face. They were almost as close as they were in the box, thighs and hips pressed together. He carefully cleaned out all of Jack’s wounds, including the ones on his body. “I think you’re gonna be okay.” He passed Jack the first aid kit and turned, pushing his hair out of the way so Jack could get to the wound on the back of his head. “Think you can care of this for me?”

“Of course,” Jack muttered, cleaning the wound, and after he was done he moved on to the cut on Mac’s forehead.

And it wasn’t the first time they’d done this, they got hurt pretty often and it was usually them dressing the other’s wounds, but... somehow it wasn’t the same this time. It wasn’t awkward, but there was some tension between them and Mac couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He leaned into Jack’s touch as he cleaned the blood off Mac’s face, because it was times like this that were his only opportunity to enjoy Jack’s touch without it being weird. Maybe it was the concussion or the adrenaline comedown, but after Jack was done playing doctor Mac leaned even closer to Jack before he caught himself.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, because he was tired and Jack was a natural source of comfort for him. “We should probably look for those... weapons, now...” He trailed off at the look on Jack’s face, which was one he had never seen before. “Jack...?”

“Right, weapons,” Jack said, shaking himself a little. “You have a point.”

He set aside the first aid kit and stood up, clearly planning to search for the rifle Mac mentioned… but Mac wrapped his fingers around his wrist to stop him from walking away. He stood too and used his grip on Jack’s wrist to turn him around so they were face-to-face.

“Jack, I…” Mac started, and he wasn’t sure how to go on… so he licked his lips, and Jack’s eyes snapped down to his mouth.

The source of the tension between them was suddenly perfectly clear, and before he knew what he was doing Mac leaned in and they were kissing. And the kiss was hard and fast from the very first second, all teeth and tongue as they tried to devour each other’s mouths. Jack’s hands immediately went around Mac’s waist, pulling him closer while Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. Mac made a small noise in the back of his throat when one of Jack’s hands went up and down his bare back, but Jack swallowed the sound. They were definitely pressed together as tightly as they were in the box, but with some denim in the way this time. Mac didn’t care in the slightest, too focused on the way Jack’s tongue felt against his and how the hand that wasn’t on his back was dangerously close to his ass. Eventually breathing became an issue and they broke apart, blinking at each other in the lamplight.

“Uh,” Mac said, his voice rough. He moved his hands to Jack’s shoulders, unsure of what he was allowed to touch despite what they just did. “What, um... how long have you wanted to do that?”

“Years,” Jack breathed out before crashing their lips together again, his tongue finding its way back to Mac’s mouth almost instantly.

The kiss was frantic and messy but neither seemed to care. His fingers dug into the skin on Mac’s back and Jack squeezed Mac’s ass with his other hand, making Mac whine and Jack just growled, pushing Mac back on the bed without breaking the kiss. And Mac let Jack manhandle him however he wanted to, surrendering completely because it felt amazing, it was all he’d ever wanted... but he was also aware that this was probably a physical thing for Jack, just lust and arousal, nothing more, and it broke his heart.

Jack was at his best when he was focused on a task, and kissing was no exception to that rule. Mac had always liked kissing just fine and considered himself to be pretty good at it, but Jack was amazing. His lips on Mac’s combined with the way he loomed over him on the mattress, one hand dragging down Mac’s abs, was enough to drive Mac crazy. It was going to hurt like hell later, but in the moment it felt too good to stop. When Jack’s hand pressed against Mac’s half-hard cock through his jeans Mac arched into the touch and moaned, gasping for breath when Jack broke the kiss in favor of trailing his lips down Mac’s jaw and neck.

Jack moved his lips lower, biting down on his way to Mac’s collarbone where he started sucking a bruise into his skin. Mac’s hips snapped up without his permission, but Jack didn’t seem to mind, making this deep sound against Mac’s skin and his hand was already undoing the button and the fly of Mac’s jeans. Mac moaned brokenly when Jack shoved the jeans down a bit along with his underwear and wrapped his hand around his cock, his lips travelling back to Mac’s mouth, kissing him again in a rough and dominant way that Mac absolutely loved.

And Mac wasn’t going to be left out of this, no fucking way, so he brought his hands around from where they had been exploring Jack’s back and groping that gorgeous ass of his to return the favor. He got Jack’s jeans open and shoved a hand inside while they kiss fervently, Mac almost biting through Jack’s lower lip when he rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock. It was rough and dirty in the best possible way because despite the fact that he was sure Jack was only doing this out of lust, Mac had never felt safer with someone than he did right then.

Mac felt his orgasm building up and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It wasn’t a surprise that apparently Jack was great at handjobs as well. But Mac knew what he was doing as well and it only took him a moment to discover exactly how to stroke Jack to make him let out deep groans. Jack broke the kiss to pant against Mac’s shoulder and it took a few strokes more for Jack to come, spilling all over Mac’s hand. That along with a twist from Jack’s hand was enough for Mac to come as well, arching on the bed with a long moan, his hips stuttering as he thrusted into Jack’s hand, and then Jack collapses on top of Mac, both of them panting heavily.

Mac stared up at the ceiling of the cabin, all old beams that somebody put in by hand, and his vision started to waver. He blinked and tears spilled out of his eyes and over his temples, hot and wet. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to get his shit together. He nudged Jack with his shoulder to get him to roll off, and they both shucked their jeans off to get rid of their underwear, which between the come and all the dirt and sweat from earlier was a lost cause. Mac uses his underwear to clean off his hand before he flung them into a corner and sat on the edge of the mattress, elbows on his knees and his head bowed, both hands dug into his hair to hide the fact that he was crying silently.

After tossing his underwear away, Jack put his jeans back on too. “You think Matty sent someone after us?”

Mac had no idea how Jack could be so... calm after what they just did—after what _Mac_ initiated, a snide voice in his head reminded him—and it made his chest hurt. “Probably, yeah,” Mac said, and wow, if he stared at the floor and thought hard enough he could talk around the pain that was slowly crippling him from the inside out. His throat was scratchy from all the noise he just made, but at least he’d managed to get the tears to stop. He didn’t dare look at Jack yet, worried the emotions he was hiding from his voice would show on his face. “We should maybe wait here? We won’t be able to see anything in forest this dense at night, and the last thing we want to do is run into more clowns, even if we do find weapons.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jack agreed. “No more clowns.” A pause. “Hey... Mac? You good?”

And that singular question was so Jack, so _them_ , that it should’ve made Mac happy. If Jack was asking how he was, then maybe Mac hadn’t wrecked things beyond repair. But he selfishly wished more than anything that the question had been accompanied by an arm around his shoulders and a kiss to his cheek, and he felt sick with his own shame. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” Mac said, not specifically saying he was “good” back, which would’ve been his typical response.

He stood up because his legs were finally working again, and started searching through the little claustrophobic cabin that previously seemed idyllic for guns or other types of weapons. He heard more than saw that Jack got up to rummage too, and a moment later Mac let out a triumphant sound and held up rifle. “That will do, right?” Mac asked, briefly glancing at Jack before turning his gaze away and rummaging through the drawers before showing Jack a small box of ammo. “We’re lucky.”

With the weapon problem solved, Mac suddenly realized they have another issue: there was one bed. This would’ve been bad enough before what they just did, but now? He was freaking out internally, pressure crawling up his throat, but he did his best not to let it show. Normally they might take shifts and keep watch, but they couldn’t really “watch” anything given the fact that everything was boarded up and they were both exhausted.

Mac ripped off the band aid and crawled into the bed first, making room for Jack by pressing himself against the wall. “Come on, we should try and get some rest.”

Jack froze but only for a second, then turned off the lamps before blindly reaching the bed and clambering on to it into it, lying on his back. “Night, Mac.”

“Goodnight, Jack,” Mac whispered, sucking in a breath when he heard his voice tremble. He hoped Jack will chalk it up to the chill in the room and not any kind of emotion. He focused on his breathing and on making it sound as steady as possible. He knew it would hurt, he knew it when Jack kept kissing him, but he chose to go along with it and now he had to deal with it. It was all his fault anyway—Jack wasn’t a mind reader, he couldn’t have known it would break Mac’s heart.

Somehow, eventually, Mac managed to fall into a restless sleep.

~***~

In the morning, Jack woke up slowly with a peculiar weight on his chest, and at first he wasn’t sure where he was or who he was with. He opened his eyes and saw the inside of the cabin thanks to the light filtering in through the gaps between the logs and memories came rushing back to him. Much to his surprise, the weight on his chest was Mac, curled up against him like he was the world’s best pillow. Jack had an arm wrapped around his back, and Mac’s head was lying right over Jack’s heart.

Before Jack had a chance to enjoy that moment of tranquility, he heard noise outside and was reaching for the rifle without conscious thought, sliding Mac off of him so he could aim at the door. A battering ram hit it a second later, breaking the door and shoving the dresser aside, and Desi stormed into the cabin in tac gear, handgun raised as she swept the room, lowering it once she spotted them.

“Hey guys,” she said, flashing them a grin. “Clowns suck, am I right?”

Mac startled awake when Desi barged in and immediately put space between himself and Jack. “Hey, Desi. Perfect timing.”

“Like you expected anything else,” she joked, grabbing a backpack from one of the tac team guys and tossing it to them. “We found your stuff in the clown encampment—get dressed and we’ll get out of this hellhole, yeah?”

She stepped out and Jack and Mac pulled on their own clothes (sans underwear) in silence, Jack checking the load in his gun and Mac making sure his Swiss Army Knife still worked. Then they loaded up into the transport back and got the rest of the story from Desi: apparently while she and the tac team were following Mac and Jack’s trail, they also found the remains of the other missing agents that had brought the Phoenix to Canada in the first place. The Insane Clown Posse was going to be locked up for a long time, and the families of the operative would finally get closure.

Jack watched Mac discreetly during the flight back home which wasn’t that different from what he usually does—Jack’s had a habit of watching Mac all the time for years. For his own good, to make sure that Mac was safe, Jack tried to tell himself, but a little voice in his head just kept laughing at him.

Mac didn’t say much, he chatted a bit with Desi and sometimes he said something to Jack... and he seemed normal, at least Jack was sure that was how he looked to others. But he knew Mac and he could see something was off and he knew it had to be related to the fact that they slept together the night before. Did Mac regret it? Was he worried Jack will want more while it was only a heat of the moment thing for him?

He didn’t get a chance to figure it out, either. They debriefed with Matty via video chat on the plane and then when they landed at the airport, Jack was surprised when Bozer was there to meet them—specifically, he was there to pick Mac up, instead of Jack and Mac hanging out like they normally would after a mission. And that... stung a lot more than it should’ve, but Jack tried to brush it off and offered to take Desi out for lunch. She agreed and they had a nice time, with Jack aware that she knew him well enough to know something was off but she blessedly didn’t say anything about it.

They wound up with the next few days off... during which time Mac didn’t return any of Jack’s texts or calls. And that hurt but it also had Jack worried, so eventually he broke down and went to Mac’s house, going so far as letting himself in with his key... but nobody was home.

Mac was just... gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Smut and a happy ending! As always, all mistakes are my own, and if you enjoy it please leave us a comment!

Nobody had been inside the house for a few days, and when Jack checked Mac’s room, he saw that one of Mac’s travel bags was gone. And now Jack was more worried and it hurt even more—Mac leaving like that was not normal and not mentioning any of it to Jack? Apparently Jack fucked up things between them way more than he’d thought. God, he should’ve talked more to Mac after that kiss before attacking him with his lips and tackling him down on the bed. Maybe Mac didn’t actually want any of what they did?

Swallowing a sick feeling, Jack headed to Bozer and Leanna’s place next, because he had a feeling Bozer will know where Mac was. When he got there Jack pounded on the door a little harder than he meant to, and Bozer answered it. When he saw Jack his face did this weird thing where he looked shocked, then terrified, then tried to cover it up by taking up a casual pose against the doorframe.

“Hey... Jack, what’s up?” he tried, and when Jack just glared at him, Bozer made an exasperated noise and moved aside so he could come in. “Leanna’s not home, so if you want to murder me there won’t be any witnesses—but I just want you to know it wasn’t my idea!”

“ _What_ wasn’t your idea?” Jack asked quietly, and anyone who knew him knew that while yelling Jack could be scary, a deadly calm Jack was far more dangerous. And while it was obvious that Mac decided to go _somewhere_ without telling anyone, Jack needed Bozer to spell it out for him and tell him exactly what was going on.

“Okay, well, Mac specifically asked me not to tell anyone—especially you—but, uh...” Bozer trailed off as he evidently tried to think of the best way to explain. “After you guys came back the other day Mac called Matty and took like, a month of vacation time, then had me drive him home. He packed a bag, and asked me to take him to the airport. I wouldn’t do it until he told me what was going on—at least some of it, I don’t need to picture you guys having sex—and then he told me he was going to Arkansas to help with all the flooding down there. I guess they need volunteers to help rescue people, rebuild houses, stuff like that. I was going to go with him, but he said no.” Bozer took in a deep breath when he was done talking, then added: “You know he’s in love with you, right?”

“Why would he do something—” Jack started, but then the last thing Bozer said registered in his brain. He froze, his eyes widening and jaw hanging open. “What? No, he can’t... he can’t be.” Jack shook his head, staring at Bozer. “If he were... why would he run away like that? No, you’re wrong, Bozer.”

Bozer sighed the sigh of the long-suffering. “Jack, we’re the two people who know Mac the best—give me some credit? I know what the dude acts like when he’s crazy about someone, and he’s been acting that way around you since I’ve known you, he just hides it when he knows you’re paying attention.” Bozer thought about it for a minute. “If I had to guess, I’d say whatever you two did—no I still don’t want details, keep your damn mouth closed—he probably thought that it was just a heat of the moment thing for you, and he couldn’t take that.”

It all suddenly made sense and Jack felt like dying. The way Mac immediately put distance between them, how he could barely look at Jack and the way his voice sounded off—now that he actually thought about it, Jack realized there was something choked up about Mac’s voice and the thought of making Mac cry made him want to scream. Deflating, Jack leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and trying not to fall apart. Mac got it so wrong, so utterly wrong and it was all Jack’s fault. He rushed them into sex because he couldn’t keep his hands and lips away from Mac, and now Mac thought Jack just wanted to get laid.

Opening his eyes, Jack stared at Bozer with a pained look in his eyes. “I... I would never... Bozer, I love him.”

“I know you do,” Bozer said, his tone sympathetic. He and Jack were friends too, after all. “If I thought you didn’t, I never would’ve told you any of that.” He pulled out his phone and a moment later Jack’s phone beeped with an incoming text. “I just sent you everything Mac told me about where he was going—somewhere outside Little Rock. He took his phone with him, you can probably have Riley ping his GPS.”

“Bozer...” Jack started and goddammit, he was emotional. “Thank you.” He pulled Bozer into a quick hug and after receiving a pat on the back from him, Jack rusheed out of the apartment to his car. He knows there was no chance for Matty to let him use the Phoenix jet, but he needed to call her anyway to let her know he wouldn’t be coming to work tomorrow.

Matty picked up after the second ring. “Dalton, don’t even think of coming back unless you’re coming back with him,” she said before Jack had a chance to open his mouth. “I’m giving you the jet to get there and a month of vacation so you two can figure out your relationship issues,” Matty continued, calm as anything while Jack’s mind spun in circles. “And here’s a piece of advice: if you two are going to fight like you’re married, you might as well put a ring on it.”

Jesus Christ, did _everybody_ know how Mac felt _but_ Jack? Matty hung up after that, not allowing Jack to respond. Driving well over the speed limit, Jack went to his place to pack a bag before rushing to the private airport the Phoenix always used. The jet was all ready and waiting and the pilots knew exactly where they were going and Jack is flabbergasted but going along with it.

Once the plane was in the air, Jack called Riley. “Hey, Riles? I need a favor.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Riley asked, and when Jack explained what was going on she said, “Oh thank God, /finally/! I thought you two were never going to get your shit together.” Jack heard her keyboard clacking. “I approve, obviously. Mac’s fantastic, and you two are like, made for each other.” She made a victorious noise. “Sending you his real-time GPS now—looks like Bozer was right about Little Rock.” Jack heard her chair creak as she leaned forward. “I think he’s helping rebuild a dam? At least I’d guess that’s what’s happening from where he is.”

It really looked like literally everybody knew and rooted for them, and somehow both Jack and Mac missed it entirely. “Thanks, Riley,” Jack said, and hung up.

His mind drifted to Mac, obviously. He still couldn’t quite grasp the fact that apparently Mac was in love with _him_. There was a part of his that was convinced it couldn’t be true, but... since everybody seemed to believe it, maybe Jack should too? The flight took forever, at least it felt like it, and Jack couldn’t stop fidgeting, wondering what the hell he should say once he found Mac. Eventually, he decided he’d improvise, just as fucking always.

And finding Mac, as it turned out, wasn’t all that hard.

~***~

When Jack landed in Little Rock he rented a car and immediately spotted an entire convoy of National Guard and Army vehicles heading away from the city in the same general direction as Mac’s GPS. He followed them in his ridiculously small sedan, and sure enough, the Army Corps of Engineers was rebuilding a fucking dam that looked like it was a mile wide, and it didn’t take Jack long to spot a familiar head of blond hair in the clusters of workers. Hair that was cut shorter, Jack realized with a start, probably to keep it out of Mac’s face while he was working. He was laughing at something two uniformed soldiers were arguing playfully about, and he was dressed in slim-fit cargo pants and a desert drab t-shirt, the kind of clothes Jack hadn’t seen him in since the Sandbox.

When Jack saw him laugh like that it felt like his breath got knocked out of his lungs. That was pretty much his usual reaction, but it was more intense this time, probably because even though it had only been a few days, Jack really, _really_ missed Mac. And he was just so beautiful and Jack could hear the sound of his laugh in his head—it was one of his favorite sounds in the world. Swallowing down the nerves, Jack started walking in his direction and it was clear when exactly Mac spotted him because his eyes widen slightly and the laughter died in his throat, smile slipping away from his face.

Mac clapped one of the soldiers on the shoulder and headed toward Jack, so they wound up meeting at the halfway point between the car and the construction site. “Jack?” Mac said, and he sounded... surprised, and maybe a little hesitant? Hesitant about what? His hand came up to push back his hair out of habit, and when he realized it wasn’t there it dropped back to his side. “What are you doing here?”

Jack was hit with a wave of love and affection, and he briefly wondered how he managed to keep it under control for all these years. His best guess was that after finally getting a taste of what Mac’s lips felt like (among other things), something broke inside him and now he wasn’t capable of hiding his feelings. “Lookin’ for you, obviously,” Jack managed to say, barely stopping himself from hugging Mac. He knew it wouldn’t be appreciated, not there, not like that, so he held himself back. “Can we... could we talk? Please?”

Mac studied Jack’s face for a moment, and he must’ve been satisfied by whatever he saw because he nodded. “Sure, of course.” He led Jack down the river a bit, away from all the noise and activity. It was a surprisingly pretty area for a place that had been flooded not long ago, and they sat down at a wooden picnic table on the same bench, looking at the water. “So I guess you must’ve interrogated Bozer, huh?” Mac asks, and oh, _that’s_ why he sounded hesitant—he probably wondered how much information Bozer gave Jack.

Jack didn’t want to scare Mac away, so he knew he had to be careful. He also needed Mac to say the words because unless he did, he didn’t think he’d be able to believe Mac had feelings for him. “Didn’t take much, just one glare and he was singin’ like a bird.” Jack shrugged because well, that was the truth. “He mentioned a few interesting things though.”

Mac’s eyes got wide again before flicking toward the river, then back to Jack. He took in a deep breath and set his shoulders. “Jack, I... I get it, okay? We were in close quarters, and then we almost died together—again—and I was the one who kissed you. So if things are awkward between us, or if you came here to—to tell me you don’t want to work together anymore, I understand. And I’m sorry.”

Jack hated the resigned look on Mac’s face. “Mac, I’m the one who’s sorry.” He sighed. “Sorry for somehow making you think that it was just sex for me.” Mac’s brows furrowed adorably. “I shouldn’t have... you tried to talk to me before and I ignored it because I was just... too damn eager.” Jack let out a humorless chuckle. “Maybe if I kept it in my pants a bit longer, we would have avoided this massive misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?” Mac repeated, his eyes roving over Jack’s face again. “Misunderstanding about... wait. No. You can’t...” He trailed off, swallowing hard, and God, Jack was so fucking weak when it comes to Mac, especially when he looked like he was in agony. “There’s no way you feel the way about me that I do about you. Jack, I... I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Jack heart pounded harder, because hearing it from Bozer and hearing it from Mac were two completely different things. But he forced himself to think before he did anything because he needed Mac to believe that Jack felt the same way. “Sounds familiar.” Jack smiled softly, reaching to grab Mac’s hand. “This... is exactly what I meant when you asked me that night how long I’d wanted to do that. I didn’t mean I wanted to sleep with you for years—I mean, that too, obviously.” Jack felt himself blush a little which was something Jack Dalton didn’t do, he didn’t _blush_. “But most importantly, I meant that I wanted _you_ for years. All of you.”

Mac was speechless for a moment, which happened almost never. His hand twitched in Jack’s grip, and for a heart stopping second Jack thought he would pull away—but no, he was lacing their fingers together instead. “That... wow,” Mac said, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to assimilate the new information. “I... I kind of can’t believe this. I feel the same way, obviously, but...” He looked at Jack and smiled, small and genuine, and a weight that Jack didn’t know he was carrying around got lifted. “I love you, Jack. So much. And if I had known it wouldn’t get me punched I probably would’ve told you sooner.”

And Jack couldn’t hold back any longer. Reaching with his free hand, he cupped Mac’s face and after a second he pulled him into a kiss. It was the complete opposite of their kiss in that cabin, Jack made sure of that—he kissed Mac slowly and gently, pouring all of his love into it. He didn’t get how someone as amazing as Mac would be in love with _him_ , but he was too selfish to care, at least for now. And Mac kissed him back with the same amount of feeling, touching his tongue to Jack’s lower lip and making this soft sound when Jack opens up for him. His free hand grasped the front of Jack’s shirt and just... held on, like he was afraid Jack would disappear if he didn’t hang on to him with both hands.

Right before they broke apart for air Jack felt Mac smiling against his mouth, and he pressed their foreheads together and said words that were music to Jack’s ears: “Let me go tell the sergeant I’m taking off for the day—we can go back to my hotel.”

Jack knew how that sounded, but he honestly didn’t care what Mac means by it—he sure as hell wasn’t assuming they would fall into bed right away although he wasn’t opposed to the idea. But he was happy to do whatever, even watch TV with Mac all day, as long as he got to keep him close. When they stood Jack tugged Mac closer and kissed him again, a short, sweet thing that made his heart flutter, and when he pulled back Mac’s eyes were shining happily, a small smile playing on his lips. Reluctantly, he let Mac go and went to wait for him by the car.

Mac dove into the passenger’s seat of Jack’s rental about five minutes later, grinning like a maniac and smacking a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “I got tomorrow off,” he said, but then paused as if he’d just thought of something. “You know now that I’m here I’m still going to help these people, right?”

Jack smiled, because of course he knows that, he wouldn’t have expected anything else. “Of course I do. Need any help? I kinda have a month off.” His smile turned sheepish when he started driving and glanced at Mac, who was watching him with a surprised look on his face. “Matty told me not to come back unless I had you with me,” Jack continued, and grinned when Mac laughed. He took a hand off the wheel and offered it to Mac, who took it instantly, and they rode like that back to the hotel.

~***~

Mac was staying in a nice hotel where a lot of the displaced people in Little Rock were holed up, and when they walked through the lobby people even said hi to him by name—because of course Mac had only been there three days and already made an impression. He didn’t seem to care, though, practically dragging Jack into the elevator and kissing him as soon as the doors were shut. Jack made a surprised sound but kissed back enthusiastically, letting Mac push him against the wall in the elevator. He was even more surprised when Mac pressed himself against him, his tongue slipping between Jack’s lips at the same time that his thigh nudged between Jack’s legs. He made a low noise in the back of his throat... and then the elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a ding at Mac’s floor.

Jack got the distinct feeling that they weren’t going to be hanging out and watching TV, at least not right away. Mac took the hand that Jack wasn’t using to hold his go-bag and tugged him down the hall, digging his room key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. The room had a queen bed and a nice view of the river (which seemed to be the only thing to see in Little Rock) and a big television, along with a spacious attached bath.

Once Mac dragged Jack into the room he pushed him against the nearest wall. Jack dropped his bag on the floor and then Mac’s lips were on his, picking up right where they left off in the elevator. Mac’s thigh was between Jack’s legs, one hand on the back of Jack’s neck while the other slipped under Jack’s t-shirt, slowly sliding up and down his abs and chest. Jack had his arms wrapped around Mac and it all felt like a fucking dream because _Mac_ loved _him_. And that realization made Jack pause because... _why_ would Mac love him? Someone as good and amazing as Mac shouldn’t have wanted this with someone as dangerous as Jack, someone who was way too good at killing people.

Mac drew back. “Are you okay?” he asked, thumb stroking at the soft skin where the base of Jack’s skull met his neck. His other hand came up off Jack’s front to cup his stubble-covered jaw. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

“Why?” Jack croaked out after a moment, hyperaware of Mac’s hands on his skin. “Why... Mac, you could have literally anyone in the world. Why me? You should be with someone worthy of you. Someone smart and selfless and... _good_. Not someone like me.”

Mac blinked at him, tilting his head to one side. “What? Jack, you’re the most selfless person I know. How many times have you flung yourself into danger for me, or Bozer or Riley, or even a complete stranger? And you’re smart—do you honestly think you’d have wound up Delta Force or CIA if you were half as much of a dumbass as you to pretend to be?” Mac smiled fondly, pressing their lips together again briefly before he raised an eyebrow. “Where is this coming from, anyway? It’s not like I’m anything special.”

Jack’s heart was bursting with affection at Mac’s words, his hands sliding lower to rest on Mac’s hips. He also couldn’t help but frown at the last thing Mac said. “Mac, you’re so smart and quick-witted, you’re... brilliant,” he said, his voice quiet but firm. “You’re also unbelievably gorgeous and so out of my league that it hurts.” Jack gave Mac a thin smile. “You’re the most extraordinary person I know and _everything_ is special about you. You’re one of a kind, darlin’, the best person I know.” The look on Jack’s face turned even sadder. “You should be with someone that deserves all of that.”

“But by that logic, isn’t it kind of up to me to decide who deserves me?” Mac countered, those big blue eyes full of nothing but affection... for Jack. “And this is kind of funny, because all these years it was me who was thinking _you_ were out of _my_ league.”

Jack couldn’t wrap his mind around that. “What? Me out of your—” Jack stopped, shaking his head. “You’re crazy. Mac, you really... you’re sure you want this? With me?” He asked again because he needed to be sure. He wanted to believe it, but it was hard after years of thinking he’d never be allowed to have this. “An old, creepy dude that’s been dreaming about you and pining for years?”

“You’re not—” Mac cut himself off, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and walking backward toward the bed, falling on the plush mattress and pulling Jack down on top of him. “I’m sure. I’ve had plenty of those dreams too, and I don’t give a shit how old you are. You’re... you’re _you_.” His fingertips stroked through the short hair on the back of Jack’s head, before his hands slid down to explore the muscles of his shoulders. “And I love you.”

Jack leaned in to kiss him, because how could he not? “I love you too,” Jack muttered quietly against Mac’s lips, his arms wrapping around Mac’s waist.

His doubts be damned, he saw in Mac’s eyes that he meant it, and he trusted Mac no matter what. And that trust ran both ways, which was why it was so easy for them to get caught up in each other back at the cabin. The bond that they had was special, and they were both so afraid of breaking it that they couldn’t see what was right in front of them.

Jack was the one who slipped his tongue into Mac’s mouth this time, and he couldn’t get over how responsive Mac was to everything he does—like how when Jack used his grip on Mac’s waist to move them both further up the bed, Mac gasped against his mouth and spread his legs to let Jack settle in between them, fingers turning into claws against his back. Using the arm that was under Mac to hug him close, Jack slid his other hand into Mac’s hair to tilt his head a little while he broke the kiss, trailing his lips lower to Mac’s neck. Sucking a bruise into his skin, Jack rolled his hips down and started lazily rocking against Mac while his teeth grazed Mac’s neck, and Mac let out a shuddering moan, spreading his legs further and letting Jack do whatever he wanted to.

“What do you want, baby?” Jack’s voice rumbled against Mac’s neck, low and raspy.

“Oh, God, Jack,” tripped out of Mac’s mouth in response to Jack’s assault on his body. “Want you to fuck me… I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Jack made a little wounded, desperate sound and he pulled back, looking down at Mac with eyes wide with lust. He crashed their lips together in a hard, short kiss before leaning back and kneeling between Mac’s legs, pulling Mac with him into a sitting position to yank his shirt over his head. Once it was off and Jack tossed it away, he pushed Mac down on the bed and took his own shirt off before leaning back down and looming over Mac with a wolfish smirk on his face. Mac’s hands pulled Jack in for another kiss, and the skin on skin contact was enough to make them both groan. This felt kind of like it did back at the cabin but also so much better because this time, they actually knew where they stood.

“Boots,” Mac muttered against Jack’s lips, bringing up an obstacle that wasn’t present the last time. “We should probably take our boots off.”

Jack huffed in frustration and once it became clear he wouldn’t be able to take his boots off _and_ keep kissing Mac he pulled back, his hands immediately going for his boots to get rid of them as quickly as possible. While he was busy with that, Mac sat up to take his off as well and once the boots got tossed on the floor, Jack tackled Mac right back on the mattress, attaching his lips to Mac’s because he couldn’t get enough of him. Mac’s hands found their way to the button of Jack’s jeans and he quickly got them open, shoving them as far down as he can.

And since Jack’s focus was on mapping out every square inch of Mac’s mouth with his tongue, Mac took it upon himself to get his own pants open too. Once Jack moved back to kissing his way down Mac’s neck it was easier for Mac to wriggle out of his own pants and underwear, and with prodding he got Jack naked too. Then Mac hooked a leg over Jack’s hip and rolled them over, straddling his legs and leaning down to lick over one of his nipples.

“Fuck,” Jack swore, dazed as Mac licked and kissed his way down his chest and abs. After sucking a nice bruise into Jack’s hip, Mac gave his cock a long lick, causing Jack to let out a broken moan... before Mac sunk his lips over his cock, taking it all in one go. Jack made a sound that was almost a scream until he clapped a hand over his mouth, because they _were_ in a hotel room. “Mac, Jesus, you’re gonna kill me,” he whispered from between his fingers and Mac chuckled around his cock, the vibrations making Jack’s other hand spasm where it landed in Mac’s hair.

Mac swallowed around him a couple of times, just to tease, before he pulled off and clambered up to sit in Jack’s lap. He bent down, moved Jack’s hand off his mouth, and kissed him, slow and dirty, before pulling back enough to murmur, “I think if we’re sleeping together you can call me Angus.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stared at Mac in astonishment for a moment before dragging him down into another kiss. Wrapping his arms around Mac’s waist, it was Jack’s turn to roll them over. “You know this is not just us sleeping together though, right?” Jack asked quietly. “This... this is it for me. I didn’t make it clear last time and I’m not makin’ the same mistake twice.” He moved his lips lower so he was whispering against Mac’s neck. “I’m really sorry about that, Angus. Sorry I made you feel like you had to run away.”

Mac hugged Jack close. “It’s okay,” he replied, one hand rubbing up and down Jack’s spine, turning his head to press his lips against Jack’s temple. “If it bothered me that much I should’ve said something and I didn’t—some of this is on me.” He brought a hand around to touch Jack’s face and got him to look up. “But I’m not going to run away again. I promise. Because you’re it for me too.”

Releasing a shuddering breath, Jack gave Mac a shaky smile before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a kiss. It was slow at first but it didn’t take long for them to start grinding together again, remembering exactly where they left off. Mac spread his legs again, moaning into Jack’s mouth when their cocks slid together, and then he broke the kiss, grabbing Jack’s face when he tried to chase his lips. “Jack, Jack—I wasn’t planning on sleeping with anyone, so I... I’m not exactly prepared here.”

Jack froze before blushing and ducking his head. “About that...”

“Did you—wow, seriously?” Mac said, and laughed, much to Jack’s relief. “That’s awesome.” He pulled Jack back in for a short kiss before Jack practically tripped and fell off the bed on his way to his bag, digging through it and literally tossing things on the floor before he found what he was looking for. And then he crawled on the bed and on top of Mac, dropping a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms on the mattress. “Did you really think I’d be mad that you came prepared? I was ready to DIY lube out of hotel soap, which is a terrible idea.”

“Didn’t want to assume anything,” Jack muttered before kissing Mac again. “But I also didn’t want to be caught by surprise in case...” He trailed off with a shrug, a small smile appearing on his face once he realized that Mac really isn’t mad.

Jack also got the message when Mac spread his legs further and nipped on his bottom lip, so he opens the lube and after pouring some on his fingers, his hand snuck lower and he pressed his finger against Mac’s entrance. His body shuddered when Jack started moving his finger in and out, mimicking what he was about to do with something much bigger, and Mac’s fingers grabbed at his shoulders, his arms, whatever he could reach. One finger became two and Mac moaned openly this time, his knees drawing up on either side of Jack’s hips like he couldn’t get enough, and it was only Jack’s _fingers_.

“Jack, please,” Mac gasped, his back arching when Jack scissored his fingers, pushing them deeper and brushing against Mac’s prostate.

Moving his lips to suck a bruise below Mac’s collarbone, Jack added a third finger and Mac moaned again while Jack tried to figure out how he would survive this—Mac felt so hot and tight around his fingers and he couldn’t even imagine how it would feel to have him clench around his cock like that. Mac’s hips rocked down against Jack’s fingers now, fucking himself on them, and he let out an honest-to-God whine when Jack pulled them out and left him empty.

Jack reached for the condoms but Mac pulled him in for a kiss and said, “I’m clean. If you want, you can skip it.” Jack stared down at him for a moment, frozen, brown eyes practically black with lust, and Mac... _smirked_ , that little shit. “Something I said?”

“You...” Jack didn’t finish, just shook his head with a smile before pressing a short kiss to Mac’s lips and grabbing the lube again.

Once his dick was coated in lube Jack lined himself up, the head brushing against Mac’s hole and Jack was done teasing when Mac whined impatiently. Slowly, Jack started pushing in, forcing himself to breathe and not come on the spot because of how fucking tight Mac was around his cock. Once he bottomed out he stilled even though everything in him was screaming to just move and claim Mac as his. But Jack wasn’t a caveman, so he waited for Mac to get used to the stretch.

Mac stared up at him with lust-blown, slightly glazed eyes, his lips parted. “Move,” he whispered, wrapping a leg around Jack’s waist and clamping down on his cock experimentally. “You can move.”

Mac’s eyes were mesmerizing, so blue and so beautiful, and it was difficult for Jack to look away. So he didn’t, holding Mac’s gaze while he slowly started thrusting into him, tentatively at first, but when Mac’s leg tightened around his waist Jack gets bolder and starts moving his hips faster. And it felt fantastic for Jack, nothing but tight heat surrounding his cock, barely letting him pull back and squeezing him tightly when he thrusted inward. But he wanted— _needed_ —this to be fantastic for Mac too, so he slid one hand between Mac’s head and the mattress to tangle his fingers in his hair. The other hand slipped down the leg that wasn’t around Jack’s waist and hitched up Mac’s thigh, allowing Jack to drive into him at a different angle. He changed the pace, too, slowing so he could make the thrusts deeper.

The way Mac moaned when Jack tugged his hair and grabbed his thigh almost made Jack come. It was a beautiful sound and Jack still couldn’t believe that he was the one that got to make Mac fall apart like that. Jack buried his face in Mac’s neck, occasionally nipping and kissing wherever he could reach but mostly just panting against Mac’s skin, his hand gripping Mac’s thigh so tightly it would probably bruise. One, two, three more of those toe-curling thrusts from Jack and Mac came with a shout that was probably too loud, come painting his abs.

Body gone lax, Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s back and turned his head to press his lips to Jack’s ear. “Come on, Jack. Keep going.”

Spurred by Mac’s words, Jack untangled his hand from Mac’s hair and slipped his arm under Mac to curl around him and pull him closer, his other hand hoisting Mac’s thigh even higher as he started pounding into him hard and fast. Mac let out these breathless sounds with every slam of Jack’s hips, letting Jack arrange his body and take whatever he wanted from him. Some part of Jack was aware that he was being a little... more primal that he might like normally, but most of his brain had shut off in favor of finding release.

And he did, a dozen or so harsh thrusts later, spilling inside Mac and filling him up with come, hips twitching involuntarily as he moaned brokenly against Mac’s neck. “Angus, oh God, _Angus_ ,” he whispered, and Mac just shushed him.

Jack’s hand slipped from Mac’s thigh and both of Mac’s legs fell on the mattress. Jack was still panting, his breath hot against Mac’s skin, but eventually his breathing calmed down. Moving one of his hands to the back of Jack’s neck, Mac rubbed the spot where Jack’s skull meet his neck with his thumb, his other arm wrapping around Jack’s waist. “Jack? You okay, babe?”

Jack’s lips pressed against Mac’s neck, then his jaw, then his cheek. He stopped there for a moment and mumbled against Mac’s skin, “I love you. You have no idea how much.” His eyes fluttered open, He looked at Mac with a mixture of complete adoration and concern. “Did I hurt you?”

Mac smiled widely as he shook his head. “I’m good. Great, actually.” He moved both of his hands to frame Jack’s face and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. “I love you too. Just as much.” Kissing Mac again, Jack pulled out and shifted so he didn’t crush Mac with his weight, still sprawled on top of him with his head on Mac’s shoulder. “Hey,” Mac said softly, and when Jack hummed an acknowledgement, he continued, “I have a question for you. Back in Canada, when we were locked in the clown box—” Jack snorted and Mac chuckled, because it was still ridiculous “—you were... really freaked out. Like I could hear you trying to calm yourself down, but I was so focused on getting us out of there that I didn’t ask what was wrong, and then everything else happened... what was up with that? I didn’t think you were claustrophobic.”

“I’m not... I’m not claustrophobic,” Jack said haltingly, tensing up. “I’m just... not a fan of boxes.” After a moment of silence he spoke again, barely audible: “Not since New Orleans.”

“I can see why,” Mac said, lips touching the side of Jack’s head. “If it’s any consolation, I’m not a big fan of open furnaces. Or you anywhere near fire.”

“Kinda hard to avoid in our line of work,” Jack muttered, and found himself smiling.

Mac ran his hand up and down Jack’s back. “How on earth did you talk Matty into giving you the whole month off?”

“I didn’t. She told me that you and I needed to work out our relationship issues,” Jack said, his hand curving around Mac’s waist, thumb rubbing at the skin over his hipbone. He huffed out a laugh, remembering the latter part of that conversation. “She also told me if we were gonna act like we were married maybe we should get that way.”

Mac’s hand froze for a moment before continuing to stroke Jack’s back. “Is that...” Mac started, clearing his throat when his voice kind of croaked. “Is that something you’d want?”

Jack tilted his head back to look at Mac, and brought the hand that was on Mac’s waist up to cup his cheek. “Angus, baby, of course that’s something I want,” he said, lips ghosting Mac’s jaw. “But only if it’s what you want too.” He grinned against Mac’s skin, adding jokingly, “I mean, if we were feeling real adventurous we could always elope in Vegas on our way back to LA.”

Mac laughed. “Tempting.” He grinned too, nudging Jack and shifting a bit, sliding lower so they could lie on their sides facing each other. “But I think Bozer and Riley would murder us if we got married without telling them.” Mac wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist and leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth, shivering when Jack’s hand slid down his back and settled on his lower back, right above his ass.

“You’re probably right. Come to think of it Matty probably would too, and you know how I feel about pissing that woman off.” Jack didn’t let Mac get far, turning his head so their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. When he pulled back to look at Mac, all the love he saw in those blue eyes was enough to make him smile. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out. We always do.”


End file.
